Freakiness
by iLuVhAlFdEmOnS
Summary: Well basically tha main characters are Kouga, Ayame, and my own her name is Rayne. In this story Ayame is Kouga's sister and well people tell me its very detailed its DEFINETLY not rated G


It was a day when every one decided to go on daddy's yacht. I didn't want to go but they said it was a "family trip". So I had to go. When we got there daddy asked me to go and put our things on the yacht, so I did.

" Ok so what are we waiting for?" I asked when I had gotten back.

" Oh yeah I must've forgotten to tell you we will be having company."

"Company? What kind of company?"

" Four more people."

" Who?" And as she said that they pulled up. She didn't recognize the truck but she recognized the first person who got out.

" Ayame!" I yelled.

" Rayne!"

screaming

"scream Oh my god! You look sooo beautiful!"

" So do you. So do you."

"Kouga! Come on come see her!"

" I'm coming geesh!"

"You guys brought him? You know we don't get along."

" I know but my parents said it's a "family trip" and every one has to come. And besides wait til you see him."

" Oh no not again. You're not gonna-"

"Rayne?…"

"Huh?…"

When she turned around she couldn't believe her eyes. It wasn't Kouga. It couldn't be. This person in front of her looked nothing like the ugly little annoying demon twig she remembered. This guy was F.I.N.E.! He was six foot two, light brown hair, caramel eyes, perfect body structure, and even better, a smile to go with it all. A girls fantasy. Its like he came from heaven. sigh

faint

" Holy shit! Kouga! What'd you do?"

"Nothin! I swear!"

" Ummm…Mr. And Mrs. Higorishi! I think Rayne ummm…fainted."

"What! She didn't hit the ground did she!"

" No…Kouga caught her."

" Ok. Kouga you go take her to her room and Ayame you go and get some ice. We'll put the rest of the things on the yacht."

"Got it." They replied.

So Kouga carefully picked her up and laid her on the bed. While he was waiting for Ayame to come back with some ice he couldn't help but notice how peaceful she looked. He had to check her out. It had been a long time since they had seen each other. Last time he saw her she was a tiny shorthaired tomboy. Now she was a beautiful goddess. She has long light brown hair down to her back. Her eyes were exotic, they were a bright yellow. She could see in the dark. It was one of her many powers. She was every guys fantasy. Gorgeous body, beautiful smile. Just one look from her could put a guy in a trance. She along with Ayame are professional assassins. They are the most beautiful ones there. No one but him and Rayne's grandmother knew about it. He used to cover for them when they were younger. They joined at the age of 12, and now they are 19. Being an assassin is Rayne's life. He and Rayne never really got along. They always fought but he never stooped so low as to stop covering for her. He always liked her but didn't want anyone to know. So he made it look like he didn't like her by teasing her and when he really got her ticked they'd wrestle and box. That way he figured if she fought back no one could or would accuse him of liking her and she wouldn't like him. Weird huh. Anyways on her 14th birthday Ayame tried to hook them up but it didn't work out. Then on Rayne's 15th birthday her grandmother called her and told her that Naraku her greatest enemy escaped! And was coming for revenge. But Rayne didn't want her parents to worry so she told them she was going to stay with her grandmother to see what it was like out there in the country, and that they could come on holidays and breaks. And they agreed. Besides she was planning on going to her grandmothers so that she could help her with controlling her powers. So for the past 4 years she has been controlling her powers and getting some new ones too. And he's been waiting for the day he would see her again. When he heard about the "family trip" he knew this was his chance to make up for the way they were when they were kids. Ayame finally came in with a patch of ice.

" Here put this on her forehead, and sit tight cause we're about to start sailing."

" Ok… God she has changed."

"Yeah she has hasn't she. But then again so have you…"

" Soo…what?"

" You think you guys will go out?"

" I don't know…besides what makes you think she doesn't have a boyfriend?"

" He would've called by now."

" That doesn't mean anything retard!"

" Well my boyfriend calls 24/7!"

" Then why aint he callin now?"

"Cause I turned off my phone duh…"

" moan huh…where am I?" She looked around and saw Ayame but when she saw Kouga, she fainted again.

"Kouga damn it! You're gonna have to leave!" She said laughing.

"Aight tell me when ms.faint-a-lot wakes up."

"Ok" She said still laughing.

So he went up stairs.

"Did she wake up?" Asked Rayne's father. He was at the wheel.

"Yeah for 3 seconds til she saw me again."

"Oh good lord." He said laughing.

"Well Kouga you have changed a lot." Replied her mother. (Rayne's)

"Yeah I know…everybody keeps telling me. Ayame kept asking me if I'd go out with Rayne, but I don't know. I mean I don't even know if she's single."

"She is." Replied Rayne's dad.

That shocked him. I guess her father was trying to say something. hint hint

"She is single? That's a shocker."

" Yep she's gonna hate me for telling her business but she'll get over it. Why do say that?"

" What that it's a shocker? laugh because she's as stubborn as a mule but as sly as a fox."

" Yea well you didn't hear it from me." Added her father. wink

" I gotcha Mr. Hirotama." wink

"She's back you guys!"

" Go get her. She deserves someone who cares about her enough to cover for her when it came to missions."

" chuckle Ok."

-In the room-

"Rayne…"

"Ayame…"

"Finally your back!"

"What happened?"

"Well in short terms every time you saw Kouga you fainted."

"You're kiddin right? He aint that hot."

"You kiddin me he's fine! If he wasn't my bro I'd rape him. Why don't you guys go-"

"Don't even finish that sentence, you know what happened last time."

"C'mon he's different now."

"We haven't seen or talked to each other in years. And besides I don't even know if he's got a girlfriend."

"So you'd consider if he was single?"

"I don't know."

"Well today's your lucky day because he's sin-"

clears throat

"Alright alright ready to see what's behind curtain number one?"

"Sure why not." She said trying to sit up.

"Promise me you wont faint."

"Ooook…"

"Kouga!"

He stepped down.

"…Hi Rayne…" He stood next to the door and leaned on it.

"Go on." She whispered to Rayne.

Rayne stood up and Ayame left the room.

"…hey…" She replied

" Well…Can I get a hug?"

"…Yeah…" She said with a smile. And she walked up to him and gave him a hug. All he could smell was her. He loved her scent.

"How've you been?" He asked.

"Fine…you?"

" Same here. What you been up to ?"

"Training…you?"

"Same…same…you wanna sit on the couch or somethin. Maybe talk some more?"

"Yea…sure." She said with a smile.

So they talked. They talked about how they'd changed so much.

"I can see you've been working out."

"Yeah wanna feel?"

"Naw I'm good." She replied laughing. "Ouch! It hurts to laugh." She said grabbing her stomach.

"You still an assassin?"

"Yeah, that and demon slaying. Why?"

"Don't you think you should quit?"

" No."

"It's gonna get you or someone close to you killed or hurt!"

"I can handle it I'm a big girl!"

"No you cant! You don't know what its like losing the ones you love!"

"Yes I can! Look you mind your business. It's my life."

" Huh…you've snapped. You haven't changed a bit. Look. Whatever If anyone needs me I'll be in my room." And he left.

"Hey Kouga, what's wrong?" Ayame asked as he stormed past her.

" Ms. Faint-a-lot has an attitude problem. Look I'll be in my room if anyone needs me. OK."

"O…k…"

-LATER THAT NIGHT IN KOUGA'S ROOM-

Mumbling

He was getting bored and so he decided to lay down and get some rest.

- Nock! Nock! Nock!-

He ignored it.

-Nock! Nock! Nock!-

"Who is it!"

"…It's me…Rayne…"

"…Come in." He turned to face the wall and put the blanket over his head.

"…Hey…"

"Come to bite my head off again."

"Look…I'm sorry…I snapped at you earlier. I just don't like it when people try to control me by deciding what's good and what's bad for me. I'm a big girl and I don't need protection."

He ignored her. She knew he was mad. So she sat next to him. She had on the same thing as him. A white beater and some boxers. Her hair was tied up in a pony tail. Everyone was asleep, and her dad laid down the anchor.

"What do you want."

"Well hey to you too. I mean a simple 'I accept your apology' would have worked."

"Sorry. I accept. Better."

" Ok much better. Now for the reason I came here. Ayame said that she snores and that if I wanted to get any sleep I should come to your room."

"'Ayame doesn't snore' Why don't you go to the game room? There's a bed in there."

"Cause your parents are in there doin the nasty."

"Oh!" He said laughing. "Come on." Still facing the wall. He lifted up the blanket behind him so that she could get under.

"Damn girl!"

"What!"

"Your feet are cold."

"Oh sorry…"

"It's ok."

"Are you comfortable?" She asked.

" Yeah…I'm fine." He said still facing the wall.

" You sure?" she turned around to face him but he was facing the wall so all she saw was his back. He hoped she wouldn't do that.

" Yeah but you should get some sleep."

"I'm not tired."

" Why not?"

"Cause I keep having visions."

"Oh so now you get visions huh… What are they about?"

"You and me."

That got his attention. He turned around to face her.

"What do you mean?"

" I…I keep seeing…never mind…"

" No! too late now…What do you see?"

" If I say it then it wont happen."

He could tell this vision was troubling her.

" Is it that serious? Do you want it to happen?"

" Its serious yes, and I'm not sure if I want it to happen I think I do. Better yet I know I do."

He couldn't take it anymore. The smell of her, her eyes. He took her chin and kissed her. She was breathless.

"That was it. That was the vision."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Then he kissed her again but this time she kissed him back with just as much fury. It surprised him.

"Wait! Before I do something stupid…I need to know something."

" Ok go ahead…shoot."

" Do you have a girlfriend?"

" Nope."

"Ok good."

"Good? Why?"

She smiled. "Because of this." Then she started kissing him again but this time she took his shirt off and started kissing his chest. It made him shiver and laugh. She went down to his abs and up to his ear then whispered in it, " You want this?"

"Ummm hmmm…"

"Then take it." He smiled. He turned her over so that she was on the bottom. Then he took off her shirt and tossed it across the room. " You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into." He said smiling.

-NOCK! NOCK! NOCK!-

Gasp!

"Uh… who is it?"

"Its me…Ayame!"

"Just pretend to be asleep." He whispered to Rayne.

"Hello what about the fact I'm half naked?"

"…."

"Kouga!"

" Cover up… I'll be back."

"…O…k…" She said. He kissed her again and bit his bottom lip. Then he got up to get the door.

-Opened the door -

"Yeah Ayame?" He was out of breath.

" Did she fall for it?… The whole I snore thing?" She whispered.

"Yea, that was dumb."

" Where is she?"

" Right there."

" Asleep? Already?…alright, I thought you guys were gonna…you know…"

He looked back at Rayne. "No she's asleep."

" Ok well just came to check up on you, goodnight."

" Nite."

-closed the door-

"What'd she want?"

"She came to check up on you."

"Oh… ok…"

"Now where were we? Oh… I remember…" He crept back on top. Then he heard a _BOOM! _They both heard it. She got up and put her clothes on. She took out her knife and opened the door. When she got outside it was only her parents.

" Dad? Mom?"

" Yes, Oh hi baby I thought you'd be asleep."

"Dad have you been drinking?"

" Yes. He has." Replied her mother.

"Today is our anniversary. Along with Ayame's parents."

" Oh…well don't let me interrupt."

"Goodnight sweetie."

"Night mom, night dad."

" Night baby." And off they went. She went back inside.

"False alarm, it was just my drunk father."

SILENCE

"Kouga?" She didn't see him..

"Kouga…"

He crept up behind her. He was behind the door. He grabbed her by her hips and pulled her close. Then turned her around. She kissed him. Then she backed up and motioned for him to follow after her. She sat down and they kissed. They took turns stripping each other. Then he got in between her thighs and held her hands above her head while he kissed her legs and chest.

moan

Then he went down further to her belly button. "Mmmm…" She shivered. He felt it. " O0o0o0o hit a tender spot huh." He took his tongue and went in circles around her belly button and up to her chest. "(moan)" Then he circled around her nipples. suck in teeth moan she surprised him when she flipped him over and did the same thing to him. "moan o0o0o0...laugh" She took over. She got ahold of what she could feel had risen, and played with it. "(moan)" She teased him over and over. moan Then he put his 9 1/2 inch tool where it was useful!

"o0o" She said surprised he did that.

"Damn, you'd think you'd loosen up by now."

"But then it would take away the fun."

"Yeah…I guess so huh." He said laughing.

They spend up.

more moaning

louder moaning

" Hey Rayne."

"…Yea…"

" I have an idea actually its more like a game."

" Ok what kinda game?"

"Who can come first."

" O really… now how does that work?"

" Well, whoever comes first, the other person gets bragging rights."

"Ok, but lets change something."

"Ok."

" If I win, I can do what ever I want to you. And if you win sigh I know I'm gonna regret sayin this but, IF you win, you can do what ever you want to me."

" Hmmm… whatever I want… Ok. Ok. Your on."

" Ok. But I warn you now…I wont be easy"

"Neither will I trust me."

" Umm hmm… We'll see." She said smiling.

Then she got on top of him and started grinding on him. He grabbed her ass and pushed and pulled. They sped up and at the same time got louder and deeper.

" C'mon that's all you got." She said smiling and almost out of breath.

" chuckle you wanna see all I got huh. I don't think you can handle it." He replied with a smile.

" Try me."

He laid her on her back and spread her legs. And instead of his dick he put his fingers!

" Oh Shit!" She grabbed the blankets.

"laugh You like that huh…"

moan

laugh He went in deeper.

" Oh! Ahh! O0o0o0!"

"You gonna come yet?" He asked smiling. Feeling around.

"…Nope moan don't hold your breath."

"Ah ha! There it is!"

"There is wh-"

He quickly replaced his fingers with his dick. She was at a loss of breath.

moan

He went in deep.

"Ah! That's it! That's the spot! Deeper!"

"Deeper? Oh shit ok I'll try!"

He was in deep. As deep as he could. That wasn't deep enough. She pulled him in deeper. This was a new depth for him. -LOL-

"Oh shit!" He started speeding up to replace the depth.

scream

moan

"Faster!"

"Oh Fuck! Not now Damn it! Not now!"

"laugh! you're gonna come aren't cha!"

"N-no!"

"O really that's not what it sounds like to meeee!"

"I'm not!"

"Yea huh! Aight you will now. Cuz I got sumthin for you."

"What are you fixina do!"

"You're gonna see. Watch."

She took him out of her and pushed him onto his back. "o0o0o0o0o0..." Then she tongued him from his chest to his belly button. moan Then she grabbed his dick and started rubbing her fingers up and down it all the while licking him. LOUDER MOAN She was toying with him and he knew it but there was nothing he could do to stop her. Especially since he was enjoying it. Then she started licking lower. She'd go down and right before she'd get to his dick she'd go back up. Then she went up to kiss him.

"You like toying with me huh." He said right before she kissed him.

"chuckle Yea."

Then when she went down again but this time she gave him soft kisses all over him. And when she got to his belly button she took her hands and grabbed him and slowly went down further past his belly button. She put him in her mouth.

"Oh Shit! That feels…"

He got lost in the rhythm when she knew he was about to cave she grabbed his face and kissed him then laid on her back so that he could put himself back into her. And there he came.

panting

"Damn girl. You beat the hell outta me." He laughed.

"laugh that's nothin."

"You know you cheated right."

"No I didn't you cheated."

"You let me win. wink"

"No- Oh yea I let you win. That's right."

"laugh Oh I feel soo special." She said sarcastically. She laughed. He loves her smile.

"Not for long." He said getting ready to go at it again.

"Oh hold up cowboy. I need to catch my breath first."

"Damn, I feel like I could go limp right now. But you know if I did than you might try and take advantage."

"Maybe… no I wont. I'm not THAT bad."

"Umm Hmmm…."

"I wont bite unless…No I wont bite."

And she laid down. He put his arm behind her head and moved her bangs from her face. She smiled. He loved that smile. And her scent. He loved just being around her.

"What."

"Nothin."

"C'mon tell me."

"Its nothin."

"…Ok…"

They kissed. This one was long and passionate. They didn't want to let go but they needed to breathe. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"Hey… Rayne…"

"Hmm?"

"Do you still have that thing where if someone runs their fingers through your hair you fall asleep?"

"Yea. why?" She said yawning.

"Just asking. Hey… Rayne…"

"….."

"Rayne?…"

"…."

He looked down and saw that she was asleep. Then he kissed her forehead, turned off the light, pulled up the covers and went to sleep. Then she opened her eyes and smiled then she went to sleep.

-THE NEXT MORNING-

Waking up and stretching Rayne woke up and saw Kouga next to her, the both of them naked and she backed up and fell off the bed.

" Oh my god! What have I done!"

"Waking up Good morning. Hey what's wrong?"

" N-Nothing…I…I…I gotta go!" And she got dressed and ran out the door.

"blink blink Ooook…What was that all about? blink"


End file.
